nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Justus (STAR!AU)
Rosalie "Rose" Remington (Sister)|portrayed_by = Chris Zylka}} Remington is the second-in-command after CPT Hawkins and the team's weapons specialist and fast-attack expert. He is fluent in four languages, is a Paratrooper and has Royal Air Force as well as Special Forces training and is the recipient of a Conspicuous Gallantry Cross. Background Staff Sergeant Justus "Hotshot" Remington was born in Hammersmith, London, England, the third child of four to an English politician and his wife. He grew interested in the military early on in his childhood, always wanting to be a soldier. As a result, enlisting as soon as he finished the compulsory school years. Enlisting at the Army Foundation College in Harrogate at 16 for basic training, before joining ITC for his Phase 2 training. Training at the Infantry Training Centre (ITC) at Catterick, North Yorkshire, Remington joined the parachute regiment, an elite airborne infantry regiment of the British Army. The regiment is one of the most elite units in the world. In May 2006, as part of the 16 Air Assault Brigade, the 3rd Battalion were sent to Afghanistan for Operation Herrick. They were part of 3'300 British troops that would be deploying to Helmand Province in southern Afhanistan as a component of the NATO International Security Assistance Force. The brigade returned to Afhanistan from April to October 2008. This time, the three parachute battalions were reinforced by reservists from the 4th Battalion. In October 2010, the 2nd and 3rd Battalions, reinforced by the 4th Battalion, 16 Air Assault Brigade, returned to Afhanistan for their third tour. In early October 2008, shortly before his squadron was due to return to the UK, Sergeant Remington was leading a raid ahead of his team on an insurgent-occupied building in Kandahar when he was shot in the back of the neck. The bullet missed his carotid artery by millimetres and he was sent to the UK for treatment, but returned to Afghanistan within days rather than taking time off to recover. Remington was awarded the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross for his actions in Afghanistan, reportedly for single-handedly killing six insurgents during a raid. In May 2009, Remington passed his section commander's battle course with distinction. He was distinguised to be a qualified combat survival instructor, rock climber and free-fall parachutist. He was posted to the Army Foundation College in Harrogate in 2011, where he trained young soldiers. Remington had been in the British Army for over ten years before his recruitment to S.T.A.R., serving with the elite Pathfinder Platoon, which carries out reconnaissance deep behind enemy lines. As part of the Pathfinders, he served in many operational theatres including Sierra Leone, Afghanistan and Iraq. In S.T.A.R. Remington specializes in fast-attack maneuvers and sabotage tactics. He's the second-in-command and are the "big brother" of the team, always teasing and looking out for his teammates, even the older ones as Johnny and Nico. Personal life Remington is close to his family and tries to fly and visit them back in England whenever he can. Remington is single and a true womanizer, having no trouble to get women. He has a complicated 'relationship' with Beta member "Viper", always arguing and strongly hating each other the one minute and having heated and passionately sex the other. Weaknesses Remington has a strong fear of spiders, even the smallest and harmless one really creeps him out. Another thing he doesn't like is hospitals. It's so strong that he refuses to go to one if he's sick or very hurt, he would refuse as much and as long as he could and then they would have to carry him into one. And as soon as he can he would try to leave it, pulling out IVs and whatever he needs to get out of the bed and out of the hospital. Mission clothing He's a little heavier armored then other in his team since he's fighting in front and therefore needs better protection. Remington actually should have more armor protecting him since what he has isn't really nearly what he should have, but every time his team leader or someone else of his superiors mentions it he always waves it all away. Remington's outfit are as all other in the team in a black/gray camouflage color. His protective vest have the letters S.T.A.R. on the front and his last name on the back, and the helmet have the letters S.T.A.R. on one side and "Remington" on the other side of the helmet. Trivia * Remington is an avid Chelsea fan. * Parachute Regiment are colloquially known as the Paras. * Paratroopers and other Infantry regiments call their Staff Sergeants by Colour Sergeant. Historically, colour sergeants of British line regiments protected ensigns, the most junior officers who were responsible for carrying their battalions' colours to rally troops in battles. For this reason, to reach the rank of colour sergeant was considered a prestigious attainment, granted normally to those sergeants who had displayed courage on the field of battle. This tradition continues today as colour sergeants form part of a colour party in military parades. * American Staff sergeants are referred to as "Sergeant" except in certain training environments and schools, in large difference to British colour sergeants/staff sergeants who never are, since it would be reducing their rank. Instead they are referred to and addressed as "Colour Sergeant" or "Colour" ("Colour Sergeant Hewitt" or "Colour Hewitt", for instance) in the Army, or as "Colour Sergeant" or "Colours" in the Royal Marines, and never by the more junior rank of "Sergeant". In most cavalry regiments, staff sergeants are addressed as "Sergeant Major", which is assumed to derive from the original rank of troop sergeant major. In Foot Guards regiments, colour sergeants are addressed as "Sir" and afforded the respect and privileges normally accorded to warrant officers. * Remington started to introduce himself as a Staff sergeant shortly after his recruitment to S.T.A.R. due to the similar of the ranks and the american "language-barrier" otherwise forcing him to explain his rank. Due to this he's often more called "Staff" or "Staff Jones" instead. * Remington own two dog tags, one from his motherland England's army and one from his work with Special Forces and S.T.A.RThe Branch initials, BA, stands for British Army.. * Service numbers for military personnel were phased out in the seventies and replaced with using social security numbers, however, in order to stop identity theft - service numbers are now coming back in the US Military with the hopes of everyone having one by 2015. * Remington's service number, if you correspond the letters of the alphabet with their numbers, spells out "VAMP". Quotes "Eh, who needs that? If I would get shot it would probably be in the head anyway, and no armor in the world can protect me with that better than the helmet I already have on my head. So why bother with extra heavy protection that will only slow down my movements? Thanks, but no thanks." ―'Justus' to the team. References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Soldier Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:British Category:Remington family